Reducir a cenizas 01
by Giny Scully
Summary: GSR - Post 7x06 Reducir a cenizas - Grissom, Sara, un caso duro y pequeños celos de un compañero más joven.


**Disclainer:** "Reducir a cenizas 0.1" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**  
Nota de la autora:** Este mini fic, es un Post Reducir a cenizas, sexto capitulo de la séptima temporada. Os pongo en antecedentes. A Grissom le vuelven las migrañas, por un caso en el que hay dos niños desaparecidos y un pederasta a la vista. La cosa es que Grissom está súper irascible y va a por Greg y su música alta. Sara se culpa de la música alta y le hace un gesto de morritos y él se calla, como un zorro, parece ser que sólo le molesta si la música alta la pone Greg. El capi termina con Grissom entrando en su despacho, apagando todas las luces y tumbándose en el sofá, ahí justamente comienza el fic.

**  
Tipo:** Post episodio. Para todos los públicos y GSR.

**  
Escrito en octubre de 2007. **

_**Reducir a cenizas 0.1.**_

Era curioso como después de unos meses comenzó a detectar su presencia. Cuando ella estaba en la habitación, algo parecido a la magia lo inundaba todo y él se sentía en paz, calmado, como si los problemas del mundo fueran menores.

Sin embargo, aquel caso había sido demasiado. Sus migrañas habían vuelto y era un poquito menos feliz que unos días antes, cuando levantarse en su compañía era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Sentirse en paz era una expresión que había tomado un cariz muy diferente desde que ellos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, sobre todo tiempo fuera del trabajo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con sigilo y pudo percibir la mirada de la joven buscándole en la oscuridad. Para después notar sus pasos acercándose hacía donde él estaba.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? – dijo la joven con dulzura arrodillándose frente el sofá donde descansaba Grissom, mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus sienes.

Gil se estremeció con el contacto, las manos de ella tenían un aspecto sanador para él. Se sentía mejor, pero no abrió los ojos. El dolor aún amartillaba su cabeza.

- Aún no se acabó mi turno.

Sara siguió masajeando sus sienes, mientras le miraba entre la oscuridad llena de amor.

- Gil, ¿Tú sabes?... eres imprescindible, pero podremos estar un par de horas sin ti. El caso ya terminó. Encontramos a los niños…

- A uno muerto – dijo Gil mostrando desesperación en su tono de voz, pero sin abrir los ojos.

- No pudimos hacer nada – Sara también estaba triste, pero es que nada de lo que podían haber hecho hubiera cambiado esa circunstancia-. Nada más de lo que hicimos. Vete a casa. Descansa – dijo mientras sin dejar de tener contacto con su "jefe" se hacia un poco de sitio para sentarse en el sofá.

- No pienso dejarte a solas con Greg.

Gil abrió los ojos de repente y Sara sonrió divertida. Sabía que no eran celos o tal vez sí. Unos poquitos. Se acercó un poco más a él y le beso dulcemente en los labios, apenas un contacto fugaz.

- Prometo no poner la música alta – dijo la joven.

- Prométeme que hoy vendrás a casa – dijo Gil mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al lado de la joven, con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos y agarrando sus manos con las suyas.

- Creía que te gustaba la tranquilidad cuando las migrañas atacaban.

- Me duele menos la cabeza cuando compartes el silencio contigo.

Sara sonrió alagada. Había veces que se sentía frustrada hacia ese hombre, pero otras veces, la mayoría últimamente, al mirarle veía que le pertenecía al 100%. No pudo por menos que volver a acercarse y besarle, sintiéndose protegida por la oscuridad.

- Iré en cuanto acabé el turno.

- Ya apenas si me duele la cabeza.

Gil la sonrió y se levantó del sofá con un poco de dificultad. Sin encender la luz se acercó hacia la percha, recogió su chaqueta y salió del despacho. Sara se quedó sentada en el sofá viendo como Gil se alejaba, y pensando que nunca había sido tan fácil, que su vida se pudiera reducir a cenizas.

FIN

Review por fi, por fi, por fi.


End file.
